


Boundaries

by Asahigkin17



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asahigkin17/pseuds/Asahigkin17
Summary: Nanahoshi Ren who is the son of heir of clan of witches named Sirenx however he himself is conflicted wheather to take the responsiblities as a heir of the clan mainly just because he also mix breed of a vampire as well The clan had to hide this fact to other clan of witches in order maintain balance and peace between the human world and a monster world.
Relationships: ReoRen (crack pair)





	Boundaries

" Grahgrahgrrrrrr!!!!!!! " 

A loud banging noises was heard form this rather deep of a dungeon It seem there are three people wear robes this and a man with glasses standing They seem to have captured a creature in which they rescued from a operation 

Man with glasses : Where did you get him?

Robe man 1 : We found him in a forest while we where protecting the chambers from the pack

Creature : Grrrerr....Arrrgh.....

The creature growl and growl as if trying to get out the cage that Helpless.......The man with glasses look towards to the creature and started at it the eyes The creaturehas luscious golden honey yellow colored eyes it at the mans crimson bloody red eyes with fierce look The man walked towards to the young creature The creature was describe to be a werewolf it has a colored grey fur with a more darker grey tucks on it's body It can stand on his two foot like a human but with sharp claws and pointed muzzled on the face He has a rather a little rather bulk build to himself and it looks so young like a child It has only one eye showing on the creature because it's other eye was covered what seem to be bangs It looks like hair maybe? 

Man with glasses : This one seem to be afraid from the looks of it 

The man bends down to take a good look up close The young werewolf back away for it seem to been alarmed like he being held captive by something it responded a low growl at the man The man didn't move to him position and put a hand on his chin and hinted a slight smile at the werewolf and responded

Man with glasses : I been taking this one to my vincinty

Robe person 1 : But you know the clan not allowed you to keep such a creature like this one

Man with glasses : I know the clan rules and Yes maybe this is confidencial but Iam rather wanted to keep him for very special reason 

The man told himself to the robe people with enthuatism and approach the young werewolf and told him something

Man with glasses: Dont worry your in the safe place now with us I know you have been through a rough time with your pack beliefs on us but I will promise you were are not what were seems by many to you

Young Werewolf :........????

It young werewolf seem be hestitate but confused at same time What does he met by those words that he said then but before he could get into some thinking the rode people carried the cage and take him somewhere with the man following him He doesn't know what the man what is going to do with him but it seem have some trust on him for some reason he just sit there and waited there helpless Waited ig there will be help let him be free on the cage 

Present Time

Reon's POV

*birds are chriping*

Reon: *groaning on his bed*

It already morining in the castle yet Iam still not moving in my bed but I need to get up early because I dont want the housemaids to get scold on me again

I get on my bed and I quickly notice to myself I was shirtless "Gah....Why...I was I....Oh right...." I quickly covered myself of course since it embrassing I dont want anyone checking on me in my room seeing me like this So I quickly go to my closet to choose some clothing After a few of tighting up I get of my room and stumbled upon Tomoru-san who seem to be rushed

Tomoru : Oh Reon your already awake good morning.

Reon: Tomoru-san Good morning you seem to be in hurry there is everything alright?

Tomoru : Ah this well I was about to finish some workloads with some witches and warlocks that we gonna be meeting this morning

Reon : Oh I see Uhm....Tomoru san is Ren already awake

Tomoru : Ah right him....I haven't seen get out of his room I was supposed to give breakfast to him on his room but because of- Ah wait can you try to check on him to his room Reon

Reon: Oh sure I was about go to his room anyways

Tomoru : Ah great Can you also pick up his breakfast there on the kitchen You see it there when you pass by 

Reon : Okay

After i said that we parted among ways Tomoru- san in a rush for a meeting while I go to kitchen just pick the breakfast for my master to deliver on his Life of being a appretice in a household of a very powerful clan 

I arrived at the kitchen and saw the table where Tomoru-san left the food or should i say the drink Just a glass and bottle of wine (blood) I had to pick up and deliver it to Ren's room when I arrived there I knocked the door

Reon: Ren? Tomoru-san left you some food here So I come to delivered to you

No responsed was followed Huh that's odd I tried to knocked again but this time the door was actually open I heard loud noise suddenly on his room "BANG!!!" I instantly entered his to checked 

Reon : Ren?

Ren :Ah!.. Oh? He...Hello Reon G....good Morning!..

Reon : Ren I just heard loud banging outside is everything already here? 

Ren : Oh.....Uhm... No everything is okay here nothing bur- I mean blooming happening here Haha.....

Reon : Are you sure about that.....

Ren : Yeah Iam prefectly fine and I just woke early 

Reon: Hmmmmm.....*close his eyes then sniff with his nose* something smells....like Smoke....WAIT IS THERE SOMETHING BURNING HERE!?!?

Ren:.......*sigh in dissapointment *I forgot you can do that.....

Reon: REN......

Ren: Okay okay.....*shows a big box under his bed * What you smell just is this little guy right here 

He show me what seem fireball creature of kind Is that what might called a Flarebal

Reon : You know forbid to do tome in this castle......

Ren : I guarteed this one isn't harmless Reon

Reon: *cold sweat* Are you about that it literally made out of abundants of fire 

Ren : It not burning me right now Reon Look I even touch with So I think it safe

Reon : Still though Tomoru-san will not be please about you using tombs inside of the castle Where did you even get a tomb did you stole them again?..

Ren : No! Wataru was the one who made these for me so I can pratice summoning magic and tame powerful creature I started to try small so I picked to summon this little guy here *nuzzle the Flarebal*

Reon: *crosses his arms* Hmmm....Okay then I let you keep that Flarebal but please take care of it and make that your own responsibility Ren 

Ren: Really? Thank you Reon Dont worry I do my best to take care it!

He smile at me while looking at Flarebal happily I cant enough that cute smile of his It kinda rude of me to say because Iam his appretice but I almost wanted pinched those cheek of his 

Aahahhahah..... Wait what Iam thinking of that I was about to deliver his food here Oh gosh focused I slapped both of my hands in my cheek and Ren give me a confused look in that time but he didn't responded a just a shy smile was the responses he gave me

Reon: *Ahem* You better dressed up now I think your gonna get late for your classes

Ren : Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me 

Reon: Here drink your breakfast first *places the plate of a nearby table and serve him a glass* 

Ren: What kind of animal blood is that 

Reon : I think is Veal's blood form what getting form the scent of it

Ren : Your nose is really strong Reon I wondered if you could indentified anything with just your nose

Reon : Iam not sure about it though I mean naturally born with it So Maybe?. 

Ren POV  
Iam always fascinated to learn more other monsters like my appretice here he is a werewolf My father took him in the household a long time ago when I was child so you can say he is kinda also like my childhood friend I mean he may look stern and serious at first but he actually sweet, kind ,caring and a hardworking guy He may scold me for the times I do something with magics and stuff but I know that just him geniuenly getting worried about me

He always been there for me whenever Iam feeling down at some point despite the fact that we are.......enemies because of our races Iam being witch/vampire hybrid both races that the werewolves hate so much Iam actually that relieved that he doesn't see me that way though I always wonder why though? 

I got out of my bed and already dressed in my witch uniform I about to outside of the castle but Reon suddenly stop me

Reon : Hey! You cant go outside yet without protection The morning sun is already too exposed in the sky do you wanna get yourself burn

Ren : Ah.....I forgot that one my bad 💦

Jeez I really hate this body alot why does have to be sensitive in the sun It such a hassel I need some kind shade to protect myself

Usually Reon would provide my umbrella to help me go outside I also need to stop depending on him most of the time I really hate myself for being forgetful and clumsy always 

I had my broom ready as well my umbrella that Reon provided He also has his stuff ready Oh I forgot to mention that he goes to the academy as me but he is in a different building to where Iam 

Ren : *now on his broom with his umbrella* At right Iam all set How about you Reon??

Reon : I already have stuff here so Yeah

Ren : Alright I be taking off now

Reon : Take Care 

Ren : ...............

Reon: ..............  
.  
Ren : *jitters and then looks at Reon* ................

Reon: ??......

Ren : Hey..... are you gonna walk by yourself in the academy? 

Reon: Yeah? Why did ask?

Ren : Well ......I was wondering if you cloud just.....ride with me in the broom......together?

Reon: *embrassed face* What!? Uhm.....Well...Ren you know I cant....handle....highs

Ren : It much faster than walking by yourself alone plus were are in same academy So........

Reon : I get anxious whenever were in the sky Ren.....

Ren : *pleding* Please Reon Just this once I wanna go together with you just like old times when were kids

Reon :........* just looks at him*

Ren : * use a pleading face to convince him*

Reon : * deep sighs* Alright.....just this once

Ren : * smiles * Yehey.

Reon: Just dont let us fall okay....

Ren: Uhm~

I myself prepared to monuver the broom with me He sit with me at the back with his things We say our goodbyes in the castle and I started to command my broom to move while Reon is nervously holding on with it when it started to flows I position myself forward and off we go to the sky as it goes

*sounds gusting wind forward againist them

Reon: EAURIEWJRH....AHHHHH!!!!

Ren : Hahahahahaaa Weeeeeeee!!!!

Reon: *almost about cry* Re....REN!!!!

Ren : Dont look down Ok Reon!!

Reon *shriekly is crying* EHHHEHEHEE!! 

I move my broom left to right knowing my direction of the academy is just straight ahead around town Reon.....is trying his best to hold on well sometimes he shriek or screams sometimes when the broom is wieghing down againist the wind I can really him being tense in the back

Ren: Uhm.....Reon!

Reon: .......Yeah.....

Ren : You .....still there....

Reon : Ba....Barely....

Ren : *looks at him a little bit to just check* *he saw his hand a bit shaking and he is closing his eyes * Pfft haha~

Reon: What so funny I just heard you laughed....

Ren : Oh...Uhm Nothing~ I am just happy your fighting againist your fears now

Reon: Are you sure your saying that because your planning like tense me or something....

Ren : What? No Iam geniuely saying the truth beside I miss .......this *say in a shy tone* You just think that otherwise💦

Reon: Is that so.....

Ren : Uhm~

We still far in our main location and both of us were quiet in that time I feel nice riding like this you can look at so many places and rivers above while covering myself in the sun Alot of beautiful scenery

"Hm?!" Reon suddenly hugged me closed to me and put his face on againist my elbow I felt a little red of the cheeks in that moment

Reon: *blushing* I was planning to hang on to you but I dont want you get unconfrontable Is it okay to you.....

Ren : *a bit embrassed* Haha I dont mind that if that make you less te....tense

Reon : *a bit red smile just hug him tightly as a responses*

Ren: (////) 

I am trying not too blush too much but he too close to me Ahhhhh plus I can hear his fast breathing right beside my ear while embracing his warmth right behind I mumble a little bit while he pressing his face againist my back It kinda felt nice but embrassing at the same time 

Ren : Were....close to the....academy gates....Uhmm brace yourself for the landing okay Reon

Reon : Oh.....Uhm Sure....

Ren : *panick a little bit * Oh wait Re..Reon Is your necklace fine??

Reon : Huh? Yeah Iam wearing it dont worry and Iam actually holding on it.....*colds sweat* 

Ren : *Phew* Thank goodness I though you have forgetten it Sorry for that sudden question

Reon:*laughs a little bit* It okay It not even the full moon today I wear it all the time So dont worry about I just didn' t wanna make it visible to others so they wouldn't mind any interest on it *looks down on it*

Third Pov

Both have landed on the academy gates gently and safely Reon was the first to got of the broom and then Ren followed Ren puts cast a spell on the broom to make it small so that he could put it on his bag as a cute keychain just in case 

They both walk by together entering academy's when there meet by two of there friends who were waiting for them show up " OI REN! REON! OVER HERE! " A man with browned-colored hair shouted at them he with a pinkish red haired guy who has the same witch uniform as Ren's 

"Yuuto-kun and Wataru-kun Hello" Ren quickly realize who these people are and he quickly run towards to them with Reon followed him by " Good morning you two Wow you seem to have manage to bring Reon this time with Ren" Wataru said Reon quickly blushed himself " He keep pleading me in the castle even I though could have just walk here by myself" Reon replied 

Yuuto told them that " Aww that kinda of sweet of Ren offering ride to our stubborn little werewolf here" in said to tensing matter to Reon who by squainted a eye of him and turns away in denial telling to Yuuto shut his mouth

"We should be going inside on now I heard there gonna be a announcement inside our class Also I think Ren other hand is tried from holding that umbrella protecting himself from the sunlight " Wataru said and mentions which Ren replied " Uhm....Iam fine here...... although my hands are about fall asleep So yeah let just go inside" 

They all go inside of the main building and walked on the hallways after that each of them actually seperated ways Ren is with Wataru and Reon is with Yuuto 

Ren and Wataru are together because there both are in the same class while Yuuto and Reon are just together because there building are right next to each other while Yuuto is a Sage Knight who pratice swordmanship with light magic and Reon takes the class of Assasins because he wants learn to become shealthy despite already becoming a fearsome beast on the night of the full moon 

Yuuto and Reon walking by in there hallway both are in silence walking by until Yuuto broke the silence immeadietly " So....." " So. What?" Reon responded "Have you made a move yet to him" Yuuto suddenly asked 

"What!? I have no idea what your talking about and please stop it" said Reon in a more embrassed tone to Yuuto " Oh come on dont deny it I know you have feeling for him" Yuuto rebattled but just Reon politely anwsered "No I dont" "*sigh* alright then 🙄" Yuuto said in dissappointment

"What you think that I have feeling for him...." Reon question " I dont know just had a though of two " Yuuto anwsered " For Real Yuuto? You shouldn't jump in conclusion that quickly " Reon told him with blushing face

" Hmmmm.....I dont know Iam just thinking~" Yuuto said in tensing matter again and nudges in the elbow " Whatever " Reon responded and rolles his eyes with him and carry in with the day itself

Meanwhile at Ren and Wataru's

"I manage to summon Flarebal today this morning Wataru thanks for helping me making my tomb " Ren told to Wataru "Oh that's great Ren No problem Iam glad I could help " He responded

" Once I master in control the summons in the tombs I might be able to tame a more powerful creature " Ren dazzeled in determination " Dont try to get ahead yourself there Ren You have to take a long road before you'll master It take alot of focus and precision just too summon creature If you any guildlines for it Iam here to teach some " Wataru explained " Ren just responed with a "Uhm~"

"Oh look we have arrive in our classroom" Wataru told They enter with just few many people who are already there just minding there own buinesses Ren takes a seat while Wataru followed seated right next to him Both of them just taking there notebooks when suddenly there professor just arrived to give them a announcement

All student are in there seats the professor started to speak about the announcement "Okay fellow young wiitches I have announcement to make " All student are silently listening "You will have a new transferee student for this years class " the professor told them

Student gossiping about the new student in class " There is new tranferee here? " Ren whispered " Yep it seem " Wataru tolded " Have you heard any about the new student?" Ren asked " Unfornuately No I have no idea This is the first that I heard" Wataru answered

" Students " the professor lightly tapping the desk to get the students it attention and just all gone quiet " I hope that all be friends with young lad and help throughout our classes The professor gesture a sign " students meet your new classmate please introduce yourself " professor told and the new student entered to the class all students seem to be at awe at sight of the new classment even Ren however Wataru was in shocked because he just saw a familiar face in eyes right now

"No.....Way...." Wataru mumble silently

End of Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm this is actually my first time making a fanfic for this fandom I will like apologize if there are some words I completely miss or misspelled and some grammars issues so yeah I hopeyou enjoy reading this for just crackship pairing that held in my brain for the last months I just wannna make a fanfic about them 
> 
> I worked kinda slowly please bare in mind that chapters will wait a bit long so I hope you dont mind this rarepair :)


End file.
